Lost and Found
by Hime Xenia
Summary: this was a random story i made my English isnt very well so if something is wrong please tell me Story: Erza back from a S-class only to find everyone beaten bloody lucy was missing natsu might have feelings for her but so does gray! couples graylu nalu nali (new couple will be in the story maybe also not very good with stories XD)


The armored red head beauty walked through the doors of the guild hall after coming back from a solo S-class mission. Team Natsu was no longer together after the magic games. "The guild is quiet; in a place like this it's rare." Erza thought out loud thinking that someone might say something but the guild continued to be silent. "Er….za…" a voice called weakly Erza turned to the direction of the voice.

"Na-Natsu…?" the armored mage said with disbelief looking around the guild for the first time coming back. Blood dripped off of counter tops, chairs, table tops, and the ceiling "Natsu what happened?!" The armored mage yelled tears forming "Th-they took…Lucy." Natsu managed to finish before passing out of blood loss "Took…Lucy?" Erza repeated as she ran over to Natsu picking him up carefully taking him into the infirmary "I'll go get the others, just stay here and don't move" She whispered to Natsu putting bandages on him running out of the infirmary picking up other guild members on a make-shift stretcher putting bandages on everyone. "Erza-san…" Wendy started to say before crying, "I-I couldn't do anything! I feel so weak…Not even able to protect my namaka? ...I shouldn't" Wendy winced slightly but continued "I don't have the strength to be in this guild anymore!" The red haired mage looked at Wendy and walked to a different room to treat others 'Why….Why wasn't I here to protect them?!' Erza thought to herself "My main priority is finding Lucy but I can't leave them here…." The armored mage walked from room to room treating all of the members of Fairy Tail "Erza…..wait." Natsu grabbed her arm before she walked away "What is it Natsu?" she asked questionly as Natsu's grip got tighter on Erza's arm "Bring Luigi back no matter what…." Natsu said staring hard in Erza's eyes "Yeah I'll bring Lucy back home to us I promise!" she said with little faith that she could keep that promise and Natsu could see it on her face. "I have to go check on Wendy," She hurriedly left to Wendy's room, but Wendy wasn't there. "Hey….Wendy?" Erza said with some panic "Out here Erza-san!" Wendy called out from the hall way on the ground scratching the back of her head nervously "Heh….How's it going?" Wendy and Erza both sighed, Erza helped Wendy up "What were you doing out here?" Erza asked somewhat coldly to Wendy "Well uh….I could walk around and I wanted to be useful! So please let me help you Erza-san!"

Erza's POV

I could do nothing but sigh Wendy wanted to be useful but she can only do that when she's completely healed "Fine Wendy you can help me but after this I'm going to look for Lucy, Want to come Wendy? After we find her we'll train until you want to stop. Sound good?" I said to Wendy. "Really I can come?!" Wendy had such a bright smile I couldn't help but smile also. "So when do we leave?" Wendy said as I watched her run off into her room looking for her clothes "After all of the injured can walk." I started to say "Wendy…..What happened in the guild? Who or what took Lucy?" I asked sternly "A dark guild 'Bloody Rose'." Wendy told me handing me a white rose stained with blood and a ribbon that said 'Lucy Heartfilia walks with us.' Wendy kept explaining "Bloody Rose said 'Lucy Heartfilia has made up her mind, she isn't coming back to a guild that doesn't care for her.' I admit that ever since you went on your mission three-four weeks ago everyone ignored Lucy-san, even Natsu. Levy and I were the only ones still talking to Lucy." I started to walk away "We should start helping the others Wendy." I looked back at Wendy grinned and walked into a room.  
_ Lucy's POV  
"_Come on Lucy! You make the first move!" My friend Xenia said to me "I know Xenia! I don't know if my magic is as strong as yours though." I called back to her, I've gotten a lot stronger and even have a new guild mark! "OK! I'm coming for you!" I charged at her kicking her in her side. "Nice Lucy! You're getting better at hand-to-hand combat, next is magic again." She yelled as she was getting out of the tree. "Sorry! I didn't mean to kick you that hard," I stuck my tongue out at her giggling it's been more than a year and I still haven't been found so I went to the guild Bloody Rose. I've changed a lot my hair went from mid length blonde to ankle length white hair my eyes aren't the soft brown they were their cold black but it fits with my magic. I still have my keys and whip but now I use shadow magic to assist my spirit friends. I'm no longer weak and once I leave this guild and return home, return to Fairy Tail I'm sure they'll all be happy!


End file.
